Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu, wherein he is the team's leader and one of the group's top four fighters dubbed the "Monster Quartet". He is the foster son of Igneel, younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, and boyfriend/fiancé of Lucy Heartfilia. Having originally died 400 years ago, Natsu was subsequently revived by his brother as an Etherious, being the only creation in the Books of Zeref to kill his creator. He is also the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. His bounty is 15,000,000 Beli. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Salamander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 400+ (Biologically 17) *'Birthday': Year X300's (Biologically Year X767) *'Classification': Demon (Etherious), First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage, Leader of Team Natsu *'Gender': Male *'Height': 171 cm (5'7½") *'Weight': 63.5 kg (140 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Pink *'Attire': Sleeveless, gold trim, black waistcoat, gold trim, black long cloth, leather brown belt with a silver, oval buckle, white knee-length trousers with black bands tied in ribbons, thick black wristband, black, open-toed sandals, and a white, scale-patterned scarf *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Dragon Force, Haki (Conqueror's Haki), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Immense Durability, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Tactical Analysis, Indomitable Will, Immense Magic Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Fire Fang, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon's Eagle Gatling, Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword *'Weaknesses': Gets extreme motion sickness from riding any form of transportation, even thinking about it makes him sick. Very reckless and bull-headed; not bright outside of combat. Eating other types of Magic other than fire will make him feel ill for a few days. Using his most powerful attacks leaves him drained of magic energy. Is apparently weak against magma. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Master level in Dragon Force. *'Attack Potency': Small Town level | Small City level | At least Small City level, likely City level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | At least Class GJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level | Small City level | At least Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks. His Conqueror's Haki probably has a range of Several Kilometers. *'Intelligence': Bright normally, Gifted in combat *'Key': Base | Lightning Fire Dragon Mode | Dragon Force Background Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. He has a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen after his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's trademark outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white, scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Personality Natsu is boisterous, carefree, reckless and immature in nature, and has a straightforward mind, often tackling issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. He commonly uses his catchphrase, "I'm All Fired Up Now!", whenever he feels excited or angry; according to his friends, it's mostly his byword, even when most say it's a common thing. He is a quite a glutton when it comes to food, having a voracious appetite often eating big loads and leaving little to spare, a trait he shares with his new friend Monkey D. Luffy (as pointed out by Nami). At times, he is often impatient, hates boredom and always has a short temper, which often leads him getting into many pointless fights with his fellow guildmates, mainly Gray, Gajeel and Elfman; he can get into many quarrels with his fellow crew members like Luffy, Blizzard, Zoro, Sanji, or Franky. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, at one time, held a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He can also hold grudges with those who've done unforgivable acts and have no concern for life, as seen in his interactions with Akainu, Deathwing, Doflamingo, Future Rogue Cheney and Acnologia. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, as when Cobra was shot by Brain, and is disgusted when they hurt their own comrades. Despite his consistent brawls with the other Fairy Tail members, and his tendency in getting himself into trouble without a second thought, he is a fiercely loyal, selfless and protective friend, who deeply values the safety and care of those close to him and all life. Whenever the situation calls for it, he becomes serious and will immediately rush to aid those in dire need. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He dislikes lies, killing and evil in all forms of it, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. Also, Natsu is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and he never gives up, no matter what, something that others make him dependable to trust. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two instances. The first is seen in the Fairy Tail Hot Springs, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male guildmates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment, but hasn't shown any perverted behavior. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies, even at one time, going as far as to defend Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt to take over Fairy Tail. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting and competition has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his stubbornness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Despite his enjoyment for the trill of battle, Natsu says he only loves normal fighting and shows great disgust towards "fights to the death", saying it goes against a warrior's moral to kill someone even if they've done terrible things in their lifetimes; his idealism about not killing someone makes him incredibly naïve and carless, giving his opponent another chance to take his life. Natsu also has a large ego, making him sassy, quick-witted and cocky. Possessing a snarky tongue and playful attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. While having his own fair share of quirks and willing to fool around just for the sake of it, Natsu is very grounded and has a profound common sense that often makes him the "straight man" amongst his friends. Natsu was very close to Lisanna since childhood, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy and the Thousand Sunny, as he considers them family, not transportation (which, ironically, the Sunny is a ship despite the crew claiming it to have a soul). Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, even towards those of his enemies and rivals. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Plot Powers and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the "Flames of Emotion". He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body like an ordinary Dragon. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly burn through metal (and vaporize sand on contact), and can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affect nearby air currents and manipulate them to an extent. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu engulfs his fist in flames and punches the target, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, burn damage as well. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create an large fireball and throwing it at his enemies, blowing them away with destructive force. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Natsu rushes towards the target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Fire Fang': Natsu ignites his sharp canines and bites down on an opponent's flesh, creating an explosive force that burns the target aside from the impact of the bite. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Mirror Wall': A defensive technique, in which Natsu conjures up a wall of fire to block attacks. *'Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath': Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist': Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroyed the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against a worn-out Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Natsu obtained after eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together. With it, Natsu has gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This form also enhances his physical and magical powers immensely, making him twice more powerful than before. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain and can maintain this form for a considerable amount of time. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Eagle Gatling': Natsu unleashes a torrent of fire and lightning enhanced punches at high speeds so fast that even the human eye can't see. Each punch connected generates a small explosion after each contact to the target's body. This move Natsu created is a combination of his Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, and Luffy's Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Mirror Wall': Natsu' alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Mirror Flame. Natsu summons a wall of fire and electricity, that is strong enough to even defend himself from attacks conjured up by Warlord- and Saint-level individuals with ease. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer': Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade': Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell was powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. In this form, Natsu turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining numerous reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper canines, and scale-like patterns on his skin. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. According to Natsu, this state multiplies his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke. Whenever Natsu himself uses Dragon Force, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic. Natsu is the first known First Generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword': Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest in his arsenal, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and destroy one of Nirvana's six leg-powering Lacrima. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Natsu is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, elbows, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a very high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily overpowering the two with his sheer physical strength. *'Enhanced Jaw Strength': As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu has incredibly sharp fangs with the biting force equivalent to that of a lion's. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. It was shown that Natsu's body is able to almost immediately react to anything that would attempt to attack him, and with his numerous experiences fighting against opponents in his muscle memory, he is capable of countering with forms and attacks almost instantly, something that many recognized immediately after they lost their fight to him. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting and Future Rogue. Enhanced Agility: Natsu's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. During his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. He easily blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Immense Endurance: Natsu's physical stamina and endurance is extremely large, as he has been shown to fight multiple opponents at once without resting, and remain active for an entire day even at low strength. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. Natsu is able to tell the difference in scent, be it a scent he once smelled or the smell itself being blocked by something that Natsu easily passes through. His sense was seen to have increased when he was able to smell a forest fire nearly 4 miles away from his position, even going as far as being able to remember the scent of a person, no matter what they add over their scent like perfume or any other kind of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Tactical Analysis: While usually simple-minded and reckless, it only hinders the fact that Natsu has a sharp intellect and fighting analysis that enables him, in many of his fights, to find the weaknesses of his opponents. Indomitable Will: Natsu possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Natsu never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. Immense Magic Power: While only an S-Class Mage Candidate, Natsu is noted on numerous occasions to have tremendously vast amounts of Magic Power, well beyond even S-Class level Mages. His Magic is noted to be warm and bright, almost hot when his emotions effect his strength such as anger. Natsu's growing power over the years even allowed him to be chosen as one of the candidates to enter in the S-Class Trials of Fairy Tail, as well as making him one of the strongest candidates to compete in the trials. Aside from his vast magic strength is his immense reserves, able to use high-level Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells in rapid succession without showing any sign of fatigue, even when he regains his strength by consuming his affinity element. His Magic is orange in color, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon avatar with a pair of wings, horns and red-colored sclera. Equipment Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Magic caused it to turn black. During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf. Relationships Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Relationships Battles * Trivia *Natsu is named after the Japanese word for "summer" (夏 natsu?) to follow up on the main character of Hiro Mashima's previous work Rave Master being named Haru, which means "spring". *Natsu and Happy collect items to preserve the memories of their missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc). *Hiro Mashima said that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is Natsu's signature move. *Natsu bathes once a week. *Natsu would sleep for about 5 hours each day. *Natsu's favorite foods are meat and fire. *Natsu's least favorite food is candy. *Natsu gets stomachaches from candy aside from motion sickness. *Natsu's hobbies are adventures, fighting and banquets. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragneel Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists